


Revelations

by Trickstress



Series: We Built This City [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Michael finally has good things happen to him for once, hey look a miracle, in which I finally write some fluffy stuff for once, my heart hurt when writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstress/pseuds/Trickstress
Summary: In which Michael finally gets what he deserves after so many years with the help of his friends....well, more accurately his family. A very late Christmas gift for Melody the Great.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_the_Great](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melody_the_Great).



> So, I got super busy throughout December and I wasn't able to write the set-up to this gift of a fic so I take blame for making Melody wait so long. Melody asked Secret Santa for something FAHC with Michael and Ryan so that's what a majority of this turned into while still being in my universe of FAHC.
> 
> Enjoy.

Michael hadn’t been to Paris in at least four hundred years.

The city had changed. A lot.

There were certainly things that he recognized, but others?

“Why the fuck is there an ugly ass tower in the middle of the city?”

Others were not.

“Come on Michael, it’s not that bad!” Ryan drawled.

The were standing in front of the Ecole Militaire looking down the Champ De Mars at the large metal structure in question.

“Yes it fucking is.” Michael pouted as he glared at the offending sight, “I thought Paris was still the fashionable and artistic capital city of the world. Clearly it’s not if that’s the thing everyone keeps gushing about.”

“Well, you have to forgive people. They’ve only been around a few decades at most. We can at least reflect on how it used to be here.”

“......yeah. I can.”

Ryan looked over at Michael whose glare had softened as he looked the the Eiffel Tower at the fact that he really could recall such a time.

The older man had pulled the younger onto a plane out of the blue a day ago saying he had a surprise for him. Granted, Michael thought that they were just going to be flying for at most a few hours. Despite his death due to trying to fly, he was still as enamored with it as he was when talking about the possibilities with his master way back when. Behold his surprise when they ended up on the plane for over ten hours. He was miffed to say the least, but when Ryan revealed his suitcase and his DS with multiple Zelda games on it (the only game he truly seemed to like, though Gavin said there was this game called Mario Kart the he should try…) he was placated.

It never occurred to him that they were going to France, let alone Paris. It had been so long and the Italian hadn’t even thought of going back, comfy in America as he was and didn’t really have the resources to do so. Michael wasn’t even sure if he was actually even legal in the United States or not. So when Ryan announced their destination, he was actually grinning from ear to ear, something Ryan sneakily took a picture of while the other man was distracted.

And here they were. Bags dropped off at the small hostel a few blocks away, they stopped at a small Pâtisserie for some snacks since neither could resist chocolate, and ended up here.

“I bet you’d like the tower more if we went to the top.” Ryan suggested, nudging Michael slightly but the man frowned and shook his head.

“I don’t want to deal with all of the pissy tourists everywhere with those stupid stick things. I’d rather go see the art you promised me.” Michael turned and started walking away. With a shrug, Ryan followed after him, turning him around from the wrong direction he was headed and into a taxi.

It didn’t take long to get over to the Louvre. Ryan decided that since he knew that they would be practically living in the museums for the next week, he got the digital tour players. After a quick demonstration for Michael, they began to make their way through the large museum.

As predicted, Michael practically had to be torn away from all of the pieces. There were just so many to see and learn from. It took some promises from Ryan that they’d come back to get a better look later in the week, they slowly made their way through the palace of art.

Ryan’s favorite moment had to be when they reached one of the most popular pieces in the entire museum. It took Michael a bit to notice it, but when the french voice in their ears started talking about the Mona Lisa, Michael started to laugh. Well, not just laugh, but have a hysterical laughing fit while Ryan tried to shush him due to the stares and glares in their direction. Ryan paused both of their tours while Michael tried to collect himself.

“This, this is one of the most popular paintings in the world?!” Michael gasped as he tried to stop laughing. Ryan had never seen the younger man in such a state. It honestly looked good on him compared to the melancholy and pensive person who wandered around with a sketchpad around the penthouse.

“Well, it kinda is. Da Vinci was revolutionary and the mystery around the whole smiling vs not smiling thing is something that keeps luring people to figure out. People have made it their life’s work to figure it out and who she was, etc.”

“Ryan, I’m the reason why her face is so weird.” Michael gasped and started laughing again. Ryan just stood there wide eyed, looking at Michael who curled up laughing on the bench.

“Really?” He asked, and all Michael could do was nod while trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, Master was working on a portrait for the influential man down the street’s daughter since he had received funding for some of his work from the family.” He took a moment to gasp for air, “Well, she and I got along well and her father was super stern and didn’t want her to smile in the painting, that and she kept complaining that it hurt to smile long enough to keep it up to be painted. So, I, being the charming lad that I am, would pop up behind Master while he was painting her and make stupid faces and she kept trying not to smile. Finally Master gave up and just painted her like that. This copy is the first one since Mona’s father was not impressed and made them do another one with me kicked out of the house while they worked on it.”

Honestly, Ryan was flabbergasted. This was the story people had spent so much time trying to figure out?

He asked Michael as such.

“Well, it’s not like I made them try and figure it out for so long. I just made her laugh!”

From there, Michael was even more smiley and grinning as they toured through the museum. They stayed till close and then when they finally got kicked out, they headed to a local bistro near their hotel.

“So, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine, but you died testing the flying machine that Da Vinci initially worked on?” Ryan asked and Michael nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. They had finished dinner and were just relaxing on the patio.

“Yeah, I did. Made some modifications of my own since Master always encouraged such things. I thought about it for years after that. The issue, looking back at it now, was that the power needed to fly with it exceeded the amount that a human could reasonably give without the use of modern day tools.” 

Ryan pulled out his tablet and pulled up the schematic and showed it to his friend, “So, what was different about yours to this one? I mean, only one copy was found and I’m intrigued about how you modified it.”

Michael didn’t answer, transfixed on the screen.

“Michael?”

“Ryan, that is my design. That’s my modified copy.”

Ryan stared at the tablet, then at Michael, then back at the tablet.

“So you’re saying that this is the design that you created?”

“Yes! I could explain my processes and everything and how it was different from the original!”

And so he did. They eventually got kicked out of the bistro but they kept talking throughout the night in their room and throughout the rest of the week about Michael’s time as a pupil of Da Vinci.

“So, what was your name back then? Unless it was a form of Michael…” Ryan asked and the man frowned. “I can always tell you mine in exchange. I know sharing knowledge of your first name is very personal.”

“....it was Giovanni.”

“Mine was Triton.”

“......pfffftt really?”

“What’s wrong with Triton?!”

“You’re a sharp pointy stick?”

“I’ll have you know that the name Triton is respected and revered. The fact that it is also a weapon also makes it cooler.”

“If you think so…”

“I DO think so you little shit-”

And so it continued for practically the entire trip back to the United States. They had gone to nearly all of the museums twice. Granted, they had stayed a few extra days to see everything like the cathedrals as well but it was worth it.  
There was a lull of silence in the plane after a few hours while Ryan was working on his tablet and Michael was playing Zelda again. Something caught the Greek man’s eye though as he was scrolling through the news and smirked.

“Hey Michael, I have something you’ll find interesting I want you to look at.”

“Hey- shut up. I’m trying to beat the giant pig boar dude or whatever his name is.”

“No seriously, look.”

With a groan, he paused his game and grabbed the tablet being held in front of his face. He blinked to focus and quickly skimmed the page before letting out a gasp.

In big bold headlines, “Details about Da Vinci Flying Machine Discovered to be False” spanned across the screen.

“....what?” He asked in a small voice. Ryan smiled gently at him.

“Well, I mentioned to a few members of my society that we had some information wrong and so set out to correct it. Now, while Da Vinci was the original creator of a flying machine, Giovanni, the ward who studied underneath the genius of a man, actually made his own additions which actually made the machine usable that would inspire the more modern flying machines we have today. Just setting things right, that’s all.”

Ryan suddenly had an armful of the younger man as he was hugged mercilessly. Ryan only chuckled as he set a hand on Michael’s head and he laughed and cried.

“Thank you, thank you so much for letting me leave my own legacy.”

“You’re very welcome Michael.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When they landed back in Los Santos, Michael was physically and mentally exhausted. He honestly just wanted to go lay in bed and not move for a week. That’s why he didn’t notice when Ryan drove them out into the hills of Los Santos because he had dozed off.

“Hey Michael,” Ryan whispered, shaking his shoulder gently, “We’re here.”

“ughhh ….what?”

As he blinked awake, he blearily looked outside the window to see green instead of buildings.

“Where the fuck are we?”

His door opened and Michael looked to see the rest of the crew there, smiling at him.

“Surprise!” 

He stepped out of the car only to pause in shock.

They were parked in a large vineyard next to an older two-story wooden building. Grapes spanned as far as the eye could see and Michael honestly couldn’t help himself from grinning.

“I thought you might want something of your own to cherish, buddy. I’ve owned this place for YEARS and never really did anything with it except hire people to tend to it. I figured I’d at least give it to someone who’d appreciate it more.” Geoff said with a shrug and threw Michael a ring of keys.

The man caught it and stared at them in his hand like he’d ever seen anything like it in his entire life.

“Plus, we finally got you legal documents to say you’re a US citizen so the government won’t keep freaking out if you leave the country!” Gavin added with a grin.

“Plus, you talked about how you had a workshop when you were younger too, so Jeremy and I built one outside of the house so you can hide out there and go all mad scientist and stuff!” Jack added while Jeremy did jazz hands; his fingers practically were made of bandages.

“Plus, I had a fun time distracting you the entire time we were gone so they could get it all sorted out.” Ryan had come up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder.

Honestly, it was all too much.

“But, we have one more surprise.” Geoff said with a grin and led Michael to his new workshop with the others trailing behind eagerly. Michael didn’t think things could get much better, but he was about to be proven wrong.

On the workbench, was a physical copy of the machine he had designed as a child that had started everything.

He felt like he was going to sob.

“Ryan had his nerds look through Da Vinci’s notes for weeks and actually found a copy of your machine, so he sent it to us while you were on your vacation and we all worked on it! What do you think?” Geoff asked and Michael looked around at the rest of his friends smiling at him and broke out into grin while he couldn’t hold back the tears.

“You fucks are the best assholes I could have ever come across in my life.”

He didn’t have to mention that he would deny ever crying.

And the fact that the group hug afterwards made him feel happier than he ever had been in his life.

He knew he had a long way to go to reconcile with himself all of the things he went through, but damn if this wasn’t a good start.


End file.
